


Sunlight on Your Path

by Thistlerose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow obeys her impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight on Your Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic_at_mungos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/gifts).



As they walked across the damp grass to their early morning Art History lecture, Willow was seized by a strong desire to kiss Tara. Something about the curve of her neck, the way her hair, softly amber in the sunlight, hung over her cheeks, the jingle of tiny bells on her ankle bracelet – made Willow stop and grab Tara’s hand so she couldn’t go any farther either.

“Um,” said Tara, her smile shy, curious, “what are you—”

Willow kissed her. Tara’s lips tasted like cinnamon lip gloss, her breath like fresh orange juice and lemon almond muffins. The fact that they were both clutching thick textbooks made the kiss a little awkward, and the fact that they were kissing in public was making Tara blush; Willow’s eyes were closed, but she could feel the heat rising from Tara’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Willow said when they pulled apart. “I just had this impulse.”

Tara ducked her head. “Impulses are good. I like your impulses. Vote yes for Willow’s impulses.”

“Is that an issue you can get behind?”

“Mm, I kind of like the view from the front. It’s more kissable. See?” Tara kissed her.

“Sold,” murmured Willow.

5/15/2008


End file.
